Hope never dies
by Kalisca
Summary: 27th prompt for my 30 Kisses Challenge: Beard. "They would join the pirate ship, the Anarchs, and hold a dance on the ashes of their enemies." Malk/Nines


**This is the 27th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.**

**The word was **_beard_** (The complete list is available on my profile page).**

**As I decided it would be a Malkavian/Nines, I thought it'd be fun to play a bit with the Malkavian perspective, so expect double meanings and lots of metaphors. At some point in the game, the Malk says "we" when talking about them, so I made the theory they could have multiple personalities in their head, like Jeanette and Therese. Who knows?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hope never dies**

The taxi man had asked for a decision and a decision they had made. They would join the pirate ship, the Anarchs, and hold a dance on the ashes of their enemies. He had brought them to the hollowed hotel, stained with the corruption of the unhuman two-legged creatures they once had to defeat. They spoke with Helter Skelter who disliked them for some reasons, and then to the Damsel in Distress, and they learned a happy matter. The name-numbered street prince still walked the Earth, their anti leader. They were joyful, and after the Damsel told them she'd make sure no one would interrupt their reunion, they entered the room.

Nines was bearing the mark of the wolf beast.

"Rumor is you killed me. Sorry I couldn't clear your name yet, but I knew you'd make it here in one piece. Hell, you got out of the park alive. Quite a feat, kid."

"Imposter! The real Nines is in the belly of a wolf!" They said, because their mind couldn't believe their eyes.

"You mean this guy?" The beast's head was sleeping on the bed, sticking its tongue even in its silent slumber. They were impressed, but not surprised the street prince could do such a feat. "Can't say I got out without a scratch. Helluva brawl, though. Unfortunately, we don't have time to swap war stories. We were set up, kid. Someone tried to get rid of us, and the list of suspects is short. Lacroix or Xiao."

"They exchanged secrets vows before he proposed to you," they replied, a hand resting on the hip. The air was hot and dry like the Sahara desert, but perhaps their aura was compromised by the Nines'. It was beautiful.

"What? The Kuei-ji and Lacroix? Even the Camarilla wouldn't let that fly- he wanted an alliance with me because his other one failed. That's twice they've tried to get me killed... and kid, it's not gonna end there - it's us or them. You got a preference?"

They crooked a smile, for they knew his.

"You have all of me, which is all you need," said one of them, the one who always held sentiments for the name-numbered street prince.

Sadly for it, Nines was swimming in dark waters, swirled with blood red faces, and didn't take note of the meaning of its words.

"I'd like to take Xiao's heart im my hands and squeeze the black out of it; (Such a beautiful painting) and Lacroix - he wouldn't get off so easy. But after that wolf... I'm barely in one piece. If you survived a werewolf; I'd bet you can handle this."

They inwardly sighed; they wanted to follow one of their own's desires.

"So... where am I going?" It continued as the others watched in silence.

"I've already sent the troops to raise hell all over the city," the street anti-leader said. His wound was slowly pouring their drink down to his **beard.** "The Kuei-jin think we're busy with the Cam, so... they won't be expecting an attack. You know what's gotta be done, right?"

That they did.

"Chinatown's about to get the punchline."

"Xiao's been in LA far too many nights- make tonight her last."

They nodded, shifted under his sky eyes. They felt powerful, confident with the knowledge they'd succeed, together. They pushed the shy one for it to continue the conversation.

"I feel like a superhero." It smiled. Tonight they would end this.

"Once Xiao's out of the way, head to Lacroix's tower. You oust Lacroix, you'll be a hero in this city. I'm countin' on you."

"From the night of my death, I knew the snake would not strangle us for long."

The Nines nodded, a small smile widening his tired features - his tired soul. "Isaac's guaranteed me nobody's gettin' into Hollywood. I'll survive, but I wish I could be fighting at your side. This one's for LA, kid - no pressure."

"Wish me luck. Good luck. Thanks!" It said, because it felt funny to them. The street prince's smile reached his eyes.

"You don't need luck, kid. You're tough. I know you can do it." He raised on his feet, a few drops of red life falling under his jaw, and it couldn't stop their body from reaching out. Fingers swept the drops, and their tongue tasted the small offering.

"I am no child," it muttered, their hand returning to Nines' face, but to simply lay against his uninjured cheek. His eyes kept treasure chests hidden even from their gaze.

"I know. You Malkavians never can stay young for long, an' you were pushed into this mess too soon."

_Not yet numbered-man, cheeks flushed and bright eyes, waving journals in a cold street._ They smiled and chuckled. "Age is meaningless for those without expiration date."

The Nines chuckled and slid a large, calloused hand into their hair.

"We're on the edge of war an' there's nothing I can do, except..."

He brought their faces closer, his nose brushed against their cheek, sky eyes gazing into theirs. _Warmth._

"Except wish you luck." He brushed his lips against theirs, a simple touch. They pressed more insistently, telling him that it was okay to wish them all the luck he wanted. His hand was comfortable on the back of their head, gently supporting it as he deepened the kiss. _They glow in the warmth of the sun. It seeps even through their dead limbs._

They heard the voices around them, whispering dark musty secrets, but for once they didn't listen to them. They listened to the soft moan the Nines made when they squeezed his shoulders for leverage, pressed against his hard cold body. _Satin sheets under them, a gasp echoing in their ears as fascinated sky eyes were coming closer..._

They broke away, softly letting go of him even though one of them didn't want to. The numbered-man street prince's cheeks looked almost flushed. his eyes hazy, lost in his own maze.

"My mind shall stay with you while I defeat the snakes."

And they were gone, off to prevent the Final Nights.

**The end**


End file.
